Okami-san and her Wolf Cub
by heroes1202
Summary: Following the anime's end, Ryoko and Ryoshi are now in college together with their friends from the Otogi Bank. And, to Ryoko's wishes, Ryoshi has kept silent about their "relationship" growing. But when Ryoshi discovers she is pregnant, news spreads fast and the Otogi Bank arrives to help. But her thoughts of a happy future are jeopardized by the return of a certain "someone".
1. Part 01: Okami-san and the Shocking News

_Hello. My name is Ryoshi, but my full name is Ryoshi Morino. I'm a former member of Otogibana City's Otogi Bank, a group of my best friends that help our fellow students and anyone else who may need help with their problems. And, well, ever since I've joined, I've gotten to be side by side with the girl that I loved, Ryoko. Now, I'll admit, Ryoko and I never exactly stood on really good "terms" with one another when it came to how I feel. Anytime that happened, she always hit and yell at me. But I kept at her, knowing that all this "tough girl" front was really just to hide a tragic event in her past._

_Since I found that out, I made it clear that I'd always be around to protect her. And now, we've moved on from high school and, together with Ringo, now attend Otogi College. And, let me tell you, things sure turned for the better since then. I think, thanks to Ringo and me, Ryoko is slowly shedding out of her "wolf" clothing and she and I have slowly developed a close relationship. However, one event would change our lives forever. And I'm here to tell you about that such time..._

**_Okami-san and her Wolf Cub_**

**_Chapter 01: Okami-san and the Shocking News_**

Today's story opens with a beautiful view of Otogibana City, the hometown of Ryoko, Ryoshi and their friends. We later come to Otogi College and find Ryoko, Ryoshi and Ringo walking home together after having gone out shopping. Ryoko was seen snacking on a chocolate bar as she carried some of the bags in her other hand. Ringo looked over at her.

"Wow Ryoko. You've been putting away the candy bars left and right, haven't you?" Ringo asked. Ryoko glared angrily at her, candy bar still in her mouth.

"What was that?" she asked with mouth full. Ringo lightly chuckled and waved her hand.

"I-It's okay! I didn't mean anything offensive or anything!" Ringo exclaimed. Ryoshi glanced over at Ryoko, who looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Ryoko, maybe you ought to cut back a bit. Its only a matter of time until..." he said, stopped by Ryoko's eyes narrowing at him. He lightly gasped, quickly shutting his mouth as Ryoko came to a stop.

"Until what smart guy? Huh?! What were you gonna say? Spill it! Until I get FAT, right?!" Ryoko yelled. Ryoshi nervously looked away, shielding his head with his arms. Ringo lightly chuckled.

"Oh calm down Ryoko. Give Ryoshi a break. You know how "clueless" he is. Besides, according to my "information", you've been actually more "gentle" since you started attending college together. And, if I'm right...aren't you two...?" Ringo asked, stopped by Ryoko slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Ringo! Don't you say it!" Ryoko exclaimed. Ringo glanced over at Ryoko and pushed her hand off her mouth.

"What's wrong? Still afraid that you and Ryoshi have been "getting together" a lot lately? Come on. You can't keep hiding it forever." Ringo said. Ryoko groaned and turned away, arms crossed in front of her. Ryoshi nervously chuckled.

"To tell the truth, I don't mind the fact that Ryoko wants to keep things a secret. I'm just happy she's starting to drop that "wolf" act of hers." he said. Ryoko glanced at Ryoshi, beginning to blush. She groaned and started making a fist.

"S-SHUT UP!" she exclaimed, striking Ryoshi to the ground with a punch to the face.

**_~ OKAMI-SAN and her SEVEN COMPANIONS ~_**

Later that day, Ryoko and Ringo were seen returning to their dorm room and threw their shopping bags down nearby. However, as Ryoko seemingly chucked hers to the ground and plopped onto the bed, Ringo noticed.

"H-Hey! Take it easy there. What if there was something fragile in there? You could've broken it." she said. Ryoko sighed.

"Geez. Take it easy Ringo. Its not like we bought anything totally expensive or anything. Besides, I've been feeling a little tired since we left the store." Ryoko said. Ringo glared over at her.

"Tired? You? You're usually so full of energy. Is something the matter?" Ringo asked "You can tell me." But Ryoko looked away, saying it was no big deal. She probably just needed a little extra sleep or something. But just then, she felt her stomach begin to gurgle and she gripped it with her hands.

"Ooh! Great! Not again!" she thought. She tucked her knees in tight and groaned, causing Ringo to worry.

"R-Ryoko?! What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked. Suddenly, Ryoko slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes widening.

"Crap! I can't surpress it!" she thought. She quickly got up, looked at Ringo and then rushed for the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her as Ringo raced after her.

"R-Ryoko!" she exclaimed. She prepared to open the door, but stopped when she could hear vomiting sounds coming from the other side. Ringo leaned in close with her ear pressed against the door, hearing Ryoko gasping for breath after each momentary vomit. When it was all over, Ringo opened the door.

"Ryoko? Everything okay?" she asked. As she entered the bathroom, she saw Ryoko leaning over the toilet with bits of food around her mouth. She flushed the toilet as Ringo came over.

"Oh my goodness. That can't be good. Come on. Let's get you back to bed Ryoko." she said. But just as they were getting back up, Ryoko felt another coming and crouched back down, throwing up again. She then looked back up at Ringo, starting to turn partially pale.

"Ryoko! Are you all right?" she asked. Ryoko groaned and wiped her mouth.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry about t-that." Ryoko said, coughing afterwards. Ringo lightly gasped, suddenly taking hold of Ryoko's wrist.

"That's it little lady! You're going to the hospital!" Ringo shouted. Ryoko gasped and clinged to the toilet with Ringo still trying to pull her away.

"N-NO! Cut it out Ringo! Leave me alone!" she yelled. Ringo struggled against Ryoko, trying to rip her away.

"Ryoko! Something is DEFINITELY wrong! If you're vomiting, that means something is WRONG with you! Now come ON!" she exclaimed, finally separating Ryoko from the bathroom. Back in their room again, Ringo quickly called for Ryoshi on her cell as Ryoko sat down on the bed.

"Ryoshi? Its Ringo. I need to ask you a favor." she said. She explained everything to Ryoshi, who agreed to walk Ryoko over to the hospital. He met up with them in a short while and picked up Ryoko from their dorm room.

"Come on Ryoko. Let's go." he said, helping her out the door. Ryoko groaned and looked away from Ryoshi.

"I keep telling you guys, it...it's no big deal." she said. Ryoko looked back at Ryoshi, seeing a firm stare in her eyes, causing her to partially blush.

"This can't be nothing. Come on Ryoko. The doctor should be able to tell us what's wrong. I'll make sure Ringo knows too." he said. Ryoko gasped, turning bright red again and surprising him.

"Wh-What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you feel like you're going to throw up again?" he asked. Ryoko groaned and made a fist, socking Ryoshi again.

"Y-You dummy!" she yelled.

**_~ OKAMI-SAN and her SEVEN COMPANIONS ~_**

After a bit more arguing with Ryoshi, Ryoko was finally brought to the hospital and situated with a doctor. Ryoshi waited outside the doctor's office, trying to be as close to Ryoko as possible. Inside, the doctor was using a stethoscope to listen to Ryoko's stomach.

"So, Miss Okami, how many times have you had this urge to throw up this month?" he asked. Ryoko sighed.

"About a few times, more than usual." she said, blushing slightly. As the doctor continued listening for a while, he took the stethoscope off and looked up at Ryoko.

"And have you told your "friend" about this? Ryoshi?" he asked. Outside the door, Ryoshi could partially hear the conversation, gasping when he heard his name.

"N-No. Of course not. I...I don't want him to know. It...Its no big deal." she said. The doctor sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, he'll have to be told. Otherwise, he's going to catch on eventually when your stomach starts growing." he said "Why not tell him now while he's here?" Ryoshi lightly gasped.

"Ryoko?" he muttered. Ryoko looked to the doctor and groaned, deciding that she would have no choice. The doctor decided to leave and call for Ryoshi, finding him waiting outside.

"Ah. Ryoshi? If you'll come in for a moment." he said. Ryoshi nodded and walked inside, seeing Ryoko situated on the doctor's table. She looked on at him, beginning to blush under her eyes.

"Ryoshi? I think your friend, Ryoko, has some news for you." he said. Ryoshi looked over quietly at Ryoko, who turned away for but a moment before looking back at him.

"R-Ryoshi? I-I..." she stuttered, speaking softly. The doctor sighed and clapped his hands before catching Ryoshi's attention.

"She's trying to say, Ryoshi, that she's a few months pregnant." he said. Ryoshi gasped, his eyes almost bulging from his head.

"Wh-WHAT?! Sh-She's WHAT?! F-For how long?!" he asked. The doctor paused for a moment, flashing back to the day she brought this up with him. This was after she slowly accepted having a more "intimate" relationship with kind hearted Ryoshi.

"Its been roughly four months now." he said "She's asked me to keep this a secret from you and your other friends. But...I felt it was important to tell you." Ryoshi was completely flustered, his face bright red and his eyes as wide as possible. He looked over to Ryoko, turning away with her face bright red.

"R-Ryoko...no way." he muttered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Part 02: Okami-san and Ryoshi's Vow

**_Okami-san and her Wolf Cub_**

**_Chapter 02: Okami-san and Ryoshi's Vow_**

Inside the doctor's office, Ryoko and Ryoshi quietly looked on at one another, having not said a word since the doctor told Ryoshi about Ryoko's pregnancy. Ryoshi finally worked up the nerve and approached Ryoko, sitting himself next to her.

"Ryoko...th-this is unbelievable. H-How did you...?" he asked, stopped by Ryoko putting her hand over his.

"Who do you think caused this you idiot?" she asked. Ryoshi remained dead silent until he gasped, recalling their last "close time" together months ago. That time was the closest Ryoko let Ryoshi come to her. Thinking back to that day, he began to blush bright red.

"Oh..I-I...geez! W-Wow." he stuttered. Ryoko blushed and looked away.

"Anyway, about that sickness she had earlier, it was only morning sickness. She should be fine as long as she keeps herself hydrated, well fed and gets plenty of rest. And as to her pregnancy, its still too soon to determine whether her baby will be a boy or girl." the doctor explained. Ryoshi nodded, thanking the doctor for the check up. Ryoko looked over at Ryoshi who turned back to her.

"Ryoko? I...I don't know what to say. But...now that I know about this, I promise...I TRULY promise from the bottom of my heart...that I will NEVER leave you alone. I'll watch over you and our child for the rest of my life." he said. Ryoko's eyes widened as she turned bright red across her entire face. She made a fist and began to growl, suddenly socking Ryoshi in the face.

"Y-YOU IDIOT! STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!" she exclaimed. Ryoshi groaned, rising up from the ground with his cheek bright red.

"Heh heh. Guess I'll have to get used to this. I just hope she doesn't get anymore violent if she has "mood swings"." he thought, rubbing his cheek.

**_~ OKAMI-SAN and her SEVEN COMPANIONS ~_**

Later that day, Ryoko was brought back to her dormitory room and was situated down on the bed. Around her was the likes of her friends from the Otogi Bank, Ringo included. They all began to stare at her, making her turn red and flustered.

"W-Will you guys cut that out?! You're creeping the HELL outta me!" Ryoko yelled, having had enough of the staring. Ringo lightly chuckled.

"Come on now Ryoko. You shouldn't have to be THAT embarrassed. You should be happy! You get to be a mommy!" Ringo laughed. Ryoko groaned, rolling over in her bed with arms crossed.

"Its still hard to believe. Out of all of us, Ryoko would be the first one to bear a child. It truly is a blessing, nothing short of a miracle." Liszt said. Alice nodded, adjusting her glasses.

"No kidding. With the way she always used to act, I never imagined anyone, let alone Ryoshi, could get close to her that way." she said, annoying Ryoko slightly. Otsu lightly chuckled.

"Don't worry Ryoko. You just relax and leave taking care of things to us. Consider this us repaying you for all the hard work you've given to the Otogi Bank and to us." Otsu said. Ryoko huffed.

"I'm not asking for your help you guys. I'm just fine. Besides, I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. I'm not THAT deep into it yet." she groaned. Ringo gently patted Ryoko, shedding a smile.

"Because we're your friends Ryoko. And, don't forget, this means soon you and Ryoshi are going to have a bright and happy little one to call your own. That should be your dream come true." Ringo said. Hearing those words, Ryoko's face turned bright red before she closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think about it. Nearby, Ryoshi sat in a nearby chair and watched the others consoling Ryoko.

"Hmm. I kind of wonder what it would be like...Ryoko and I having a little kid." Ryoshi thought. He began having daydreams about them being there when the baby started to walk and talk, teaching their child everything they know and Ryoko becoming a kind hearted mother, like a wolf to its cub. But as he continued to daydream, Taro glanced over at him.

"My guess is that he's imagining what life will be like from now on." Taro said. Otohime caught a glimpse as well, lightly chuckling.

"No doubt he is. That's our Ryoshi for you. But, you know, Taro? What's kept US from experiencing the same as the two of them?" she asked, leaning close against Taro. Taro gulped as his eyes started to bulge and he blushed bright red.

"O-Oh! Well, I uhh...!" he stuttered. Otohime continued to cling to Taro's arm as she suddenly started to drag him away with her, heading out of the room without anyone noticing. Meanwhile, Ryoshi decided to rise and slowly approached Ryoko's side as the others simply backed away.

"Ryoko? Listen. I know all of this is probably going to be a lot to take in. But I promise that I'll always be here for you. I want this to be a happy moment not just for me, but for you too. I'll always be at your side because...I truly love you." he said. Ryoko remained silent, her back still turned to the rest of them. Ryoshi felt as if his words didn't reach her ears. Liszt looked on before pretending to look at a "watch" on his wrist.

"Oh, would you look at the time? Everyone? I think its time we gave these two "lovebirds" some space." he said. They each nodded and followed Liszt out of the room, leaving Ryoshi and Ryoko alone together. Ryoshi sighed and rose from the bed.

"Okay. I guess I'll give you some space too. I'll come back later..." he said. But as he was about to leave, he felt something grab onto his wrist tightly. Froze in place, he looked back to see Ryoko's hand on his wrist.

"D-Do you really promise...?" she muttered. Ryoshi looked confused, looking on as Ryoko slowly looked back at him, eyes partially filled with tears. The sight of them caused him to gasp.

"You really promise not to...not to go?" she asked. Ryoshi nodded, turning around before kneeling down to Ryoko's eye level. She rolled over entirely to get a better look at him.

"Yes Ryoko. I swore I would always protect you since we became a team at the Otogi Bank, remember? I swear on my life that I won't let anything happen to you...nor will I let any harm come to our child." he said. Ryoko looked on at Ryoshi, seeing the determined stare in his eyes. It seemed to bring tears to her eyes as she wiped them away.

"T-Thanks...Ryoshi. You know? I guess you're not that "bad" of a screw-up after all..." she said. Ryoshi smiled, watching as she sat upright at the bed's edge. She put her hand to her stomach, lightly rubbing it.

"So, what do you think we should call this little life of ours?" she asked. Ryoshi smiled, looking on at Ryoko's stomach.

"Who knows? We can decide on that later...AFTER we find out what our little baby actually is." he said. Ryoko lightly chuckled, saying she wished it would be a girl.

"Heh. You never know..." he said, looking up at Ryoko "I bet she'll be as beautiful as her mother." Ryoko began to blush, looking away slightly as Ryoshi stood up.

"I'm...I'm totally glad we met each other Ryoshi. After...what happened in middle school, I never thought I could trust anyone again. But you...you and Ringo proved me wrong. Not only do I have two good friends, but I have a little bundle on the way as well. And...its all thanks to me finally opening up." she said. Ryoshi smiled.

"Okay. You get some rest Ryoko. I'll come back later to see how you're doing, okay?" he asked. Ryoko nodded, asking him to tell Ringo she could come back in. Ryoshi nodded, looking back towards the door to see it open slightly and Ringo's eye peeking in.

"Ringo? You can come in now." he said. The door slowly opened and in came Ringo, approaching Ryoko as Ryoshi left. Ryoko looked at her with a smile on her face, causing her to smile back.

"So...he finally did it. He tamed the "savage wolf" that was Ryoko Okami. Heh. I never would've imagined." she thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Part 03: Okami-san's New Life

**_Okami-san and her Wolf Cub_**

**_Chapter 03: Okami-san's New Life with Ryoshi-san_**

The following day came and we open to find Ryoko asleep in bed underneath the covers. Sunlight begin to squint through the blinds of the nearby window as Ryoko herself began to open her eyes. But when they opened, the first thing she saw was a breakfast platter spread out for her on the small table by her bed. She looked further back and saw a seated Ryoshi.

"R-Ryoshi?" she muttered. Noticing she was awakening, Ryoshi smiled and waved.

"Good morning to you sleepy head. Hope you slept well." he said. Ryoko yawned and sat upright in her bed, wiping the sleepies from her eyes. She remained cluelessly unaware of the scenario before she finally woke up and her eyes bulged.

"H-Huh?! Ryoshi?! Whoa whoa WHOA! What are YOU doing here?!" Ryoko asked. Just then, she heard the front door open and in came Ringo with a newspaper under her arm.

"So, she finally woke up huh?" she asked to Ryoshi. He nodded, saying she just did so now.

"R-Ringo? What the hell is going on here?" she asked. Ringo lightly chuckled.

"Why, Ryoko, Ryoshi just came by to help take care of you. Ever since he found out that you two are expecting a bundle, he's wanted to make sure that you're well taken care of." Ringo explained. Ryoko lightly gasped and looked back to Ryoshi.

"Its true. I don't want you to strain yourself or forget to take good care of yourself. I mean, you're carrying another life inside you after all." he said. But those did not seem to be the right words as Ryoko turned away with her arms crossed and her face bright red.

"I-I don't need YOUR help Ryoshi! Yeesh! Don't scare me like that." she said, not making eye contact. Ringo giggled as she set the paper down, seating herself next to Ryoko.

"Oh come on Ryoko. Ryoshi's just trying to be a good husband. After all, once the baby comes, that'll mean you two getting hitched will be next." she said. That made Ryoko's face even redder as she began to stutter.

"W-Who said I was going to marry him?!" she exclaimed "Y-You're crazy Ringo!" Ringo giggled.

"Look. Let's just forget about that and get some food in that tummy of yours. The baby's probably hungry too." she said. Ryoshi nodded, saying that he made it especially for her. Ryoko glanced between the two and sighed, looking down at the food Ryoshi made for her.

"All right. Fine. But don't get too carried away with this." she said, beginning to eat. Ringo and Ryoshi both smiled.

**_~ OKAMI-SAN and her SEVEN COMPANIONS ~_**

After breakfast, Ryoko went off to her daily classes at college, including some in which Ryoshi was apart of them. Each time they'd see each other, Ryoshi often asked Ryoko how she was feeling.

"I'm feeling just fine Ryoshi. You asked me that during the LAST class we were in." Ryoko groaned, trying to hold her temper. Ryoshi sighed.

"That's good. I'm sorry Ryoko. But I just want to keep my eyes out for anything that could be bad. I mean, after all, we're having a child, right?" he asked. Ryoko groaned, turning her attention away from Ryoshi and back to focusing on her studies.

"Am I glad this we're graduating after this year. I dunno if I could take this if it was any earlier in the year." she thought. But that was not where Ryoko heard the last of Ryoshi's worries. Later that day, at lunch time, Ryoko was eating outside with Ringo under a tree on school grounds.

"All righty then. Time to eat! I'm starving!" Ringo cheered, looking down at her bento box. Ryoko nodded.

"Yeah. I'm starving too..." she said. But when she opened her bento box, she saw it was full of food that she didn't remember making. It seemed completely different to the one she had made previously.

"Uhhh...Ringo? This isn't the lunch I remembered making for myself last night, is it?" Ryoko asked. Ringo glanced at her food, lightly chuckling.

"Nope. I guess not. Ryoshi must've made THAT too." she said. Just then, they both caught a glance of Ryoshi approaching nearby with his lunch.

"Hi guys. Oh, Ryoko, I see you were about to start eating. May I join you?" he asked, seating himself next to her. Ryoko looked on at him and glanced at her bento box, pointing to it with a confused look on her face.

"Oh yeah. While you were still asleep, I went ahead and made lunch for you too. I wanted to make sure you had not only plenty of food, but food that was beneficial to you and the child too." he said. Ryoko groaned, socking Ryoshi in the face and knocking him over on his side.

"You idiot! I already had a lunch made for me! And besides, who gave YOU permission to raid my fridge anyway?!" Ryoko exclaimed. Just then, she heard a light whistling and turned to see Ringo looking away while whistling a tune.

"Hey, don't look at me." she said. Ryoko groaned and shook her head. And the amount of attention Ryoshi gave Ryoko only grew when he followed her back to her dorm room.

"Uhh...if I remember, you don't live here Ryoshi. So...what now?" she asked. Ryoshi chuckled and waved his hand.

"Oh. Its nothing. I just thought I'd help you out a little bit. I don't want you to strain yourself, you know?" he asked. Ryoko groaned, swatting herself in the face.

"Please! If this is some kind of awful dream, PLEASE let me wake up from it!" Ryoko muttered. Ryoshi looked on with worry as Ringo simply watched.

"Hey, Ryoko, are you okay?" he asked, drawing closer. But Ryoko saw him and growled, socking him again in the face.

"You idiot! Just leave me alone already! Everyone needs their personal space you know!" Ryoko exclaimed. Ryoshi groaned, rubbing his cheek from the impact.

"Huh? B-But I thought I was helping. Y-Yesterday, you looked so happy to have me around." he said. Ryoko gasped, blushing bright under her eyes. She groaned and turned away with arms crossed.

"T-That was just...I-I mean...d-DAGH!" Ryoko exclaimed, storming into her room out of frustration. Ryoshi gasped and quickly hopped to his feet.

"Wait! Ryoko!" he yelled. But before he could get a word in, Ryoko slammed the door behind her and locked it, locking him and Ringo out. Ryoshi looked on with a defeated stare before heavily sighing.

"I'm just worried about you." he said. Ringo looked to Ryoshi and lightly patted his side.

"It's okay Ryoshi. Ryoko's probably having a mood swing or something. Just give her some time alone. I'm sure she'll cool off." she explained. Ryoshi glanced at Ringo and lightly nodded.

"O-Okay. I guess I'll head back home now. S-Sorry to intrude on you." he said, walking off afterwards. Ringo simply watched as Ryoshi walked off after that, not looking back nor saying another word.

**_~ OKAMI-SAN and her SEVEN COMPANIONS ~_**

When Ryoko was calmed down a bit, Ringo used her key to unlock the front door and entered, finding Ryoko face down in the pillow on her bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, approaching the quiet Ryoko. Hearing her approach, Ryoko's face emerged from the pillow and looked at her.

"Ugh. Ryoshi is driving me nuts. THIS is why I didn't want him to know about me being...you know. I was already fine with the two of us hanging out and what not. But now, ugh! He's swarming over me like a moth!" Ryoko groaned. Ringo lightly sighed.

"Its because he cares about you Ryoko. You shouldn't really blame him. He's just trying to make sure you're safe and well taken cared of. I mean, that's what a dad does, right?" she asked. Ryoko huffed.

"Ryoshi's no father, at least...not yet. Why can't he just give me some SPACE once in a while?" she asked. Ringo chuckled.

"If that's all you wanted, all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to shut him out like that. Besides, you two are gonna have to get used to spending time together. The baby would want to spend time with its parents, both momma and poppa." Ringo said. Hearing those words, Ryoko lightly gasped, having a vision of her and Ryoshi walking their child together. Each was holding one of the child's hands as they were all smiling. Flashing back, Ryoko looked away blushing.

"I know you Ryoko. Ever since you and Ryoshi decided to have a more "close" relationship, you've dreamed about this happening. You wanted someone you could have by your side. I mean, face it. Ryoshi's the perfect guy." Ringo added. Ryoko remained silent, looking away slightly.

"Here. Why not give him a call? Maybe you two could negotiate something?" she continued, handing Ryoko her cell. Ryoko remained silent as she took the phone and opened it, seeking Ryoshi's number and dialed it. In no time at all, Ryoshi answered.

"Hello?" he asked. Ryoko lightly gasped, not saying a word for a moment until she took a deep breath.

"Hey. It's me." she said. On the other end, Ryoshi was seated in his dorm room.

"Oh...hi. Listen, Ryoko? I'm sorry about earlier. I just...you know..." he explained. But Ryoko lightly chuckled.

"Its...Its okay. I know you were just watching out for me and...I appreciate it. I'm just, you know, not used to having you caring for me like I'm some baby or something. It'll take some getting used to, that's for sure." she said. Ryoshi chuckled.

"Yeah. It probably will. But, Ryoko? I just want you to know that I love you and I'll always watch out for you. After all, we came this far together, right?" he asked. Ryoko was silent for a moment, glancing at Ringo before turning her eyes back to her phone.

"Yeah. We have. You know something? You're the coolest guy I ever met, ya know? I'm...I'm really glad you're gonna be this baby's father." she said, glancing down at her tummy. Ryoshi lightly gasped, blushing slightly before giving a nervous chuckle.

"Oh...r-really? Heh. I didn't think you would've wanted me around after today." he said. Ryoko smiled.

"Well, maybe we can work that out little by little. I mean, we're gonna have to get used to each other once this baby comes. It'll need both mom and dad to raise it well." she said. Ryoshi nodded.

"I know. I honestly can't wait for the baby to come." he said. Ryoko smiled as a small pause fell between their conversation. But then, she started to talk again.

"Hey. Ryoshi? You're a pretty good cook. Would you mind...coming by again sometime to make me breakfast?" she asked. Ryoshi smiled.

"S-Sure. I'd be happy too. How about tomorrow?" he asked. Ryoko chuckled.

"Don't push it tiger. This wolf needs time to prepare the den first." Ryoko said. The two shared a laugh together before each saying goodbye and hung up.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Part 04: Okami-san and the Snake

**_Okami-San and her Wolf Cub_**

**_Chapter 04: Okami-san and the Snake_**

Today's story begins a few months later, closing in on the actual birth day of Ryoko's child. We come inside of her dormitory room where her and the rest of the Otogi Bank, joined by Momoko, was gathered together for a party in Ryoko's honor. By this point in time, Ryoko's stomach was now bigger, evident of her pregnancy closing in.

"Three cheers for Ryoko and her little blessing just waiting to happen!" Ringo cheered, raising a glass. The others cheered alongside her as Ryoko and Ryoshi simply watched. She lightly chuckled as they each gave a rousing cheer.

"Thanks you guys. Its totally cool that you wanted to celebrate." Ryoko said "But, really, we didn't need something this big." Otsu giggled.

"What are you saying Ryoko? Its not everyday that someone gives birth to a baby, especially someone you know." Taro explained. Otohime nodded, adding that they were all proud of them.

"I'm totally surprised that a gal like you is going to be a mother. Heh. And here I thought you'd just be a lone wolf the rest of your life." Momoko added.

"So, what are you planning to name the child?" Liszt asked, sounding curious in his tone. Ryoko and Ryoshi lightly glanced at one another.

"We haven't really decided yet. The doctor's keeping us in suspense as to what our baby is." Ryoshi explained. Majolica sighed.

"That too bad." she said, crossing her arms.

"Sheesh. At this point, you might as well just wait until the baby comes out to figure out its gender." Momoko sighed. Otsu smiled.

"Well, at least you two are blessed with such a gift. To be truthful, Ryoko, you've made most of us jealous." Otsu said. Ryoko shed a small smile.

"Heh. Wow. I don't know if I should be honored or a little creeped by that. It never was my plan to make anyone jealous." she said. Ringo smiled and giggled.

"We're just glad to see you smiling the most. Ryoshi certainly changed you for the better." she said. Hearing those words, Ryoko lightly gasped and glanced to Ryoshi, who lightly waved to her.

"I-I'm still the same as I've always been! Wh-What's your problem Ringo?" she asked. But hearing that, everyone just started to laugh.

"Same old Ryoko. I'm not surprised in the least." Alice commented. Liszt glanced over to her.

"Oh no. I swear that her tone sounds VERY different now. But...ah, maybe its just my imagination." he said. Ringo glanced to Ryoko.

"Now that you mentioned it, that didn't REALLY sound like the Ryoko I knew. She sounds like she's lost some of her "bite"." Ringo teased. Ryoko scoffed.

"Wh-What?! Ugh! You guys are ridiculous! Just watch! I'm gonna show all of you once I get this kid outta me!" Ryoko yelled. The others just laughed again, making her blush.

"We shall see Ryoko. We shall see." Liszt said. As the others continued to talk, Ryoshi glanced at Ryoko constantly, seen twittling his fingers on his lap. Soon enough, he was seen by Ryoko.

"Hmm? What's up Ryoshi? You okay?" she asked. Ryoshi glanced at Ryoko.

"Actually, I wasn't sure whether was now the best time or not. I actually have a gift I wanted to give you Ryoko." he said. Ryoko gasped, beginning to blush again as Ringo looked on with excitement.

"Ooh! What's this? A gift for Ryoko? What is it Ryoshi? Is it something "romantic"?" she asked. Hearing that, Ryoko only blushed more as Ryoshi waved his hand.

"I'm not telling. Anyway, I left it back at my dorm room. I'll be right back." he said, rising from his seat and headed out the door. He promised he would return as he went out the front door. With him gone, Ringo scooted herself closer to Ryoko.

"Okay. Now that lover boy's gone, I think its time for our "mom-to-be" to spill the beans." Momoko said. Ryoko glanced at them curiously.

"So, tell us Ryoko, how do you REALLY feel about Ryoshi?" she asked. Ryoko stuttered, leaning back a bit as the others all seemed to stare at her.

"Come on! Tell us! We're dying to know!" Otohime cried. Ryoko took one last look at everyone and sighed.

"You guys are too much, you know that?" she asked. The others continued to stare as Ryoko sat back and gave a hefty sigh.

"Well, I'm sure you guys know that I didn't like the screw-up when we first met. In fact, that's all I ever called him. But, seeing how cool he really was made me know that I had found someone I could trust, someone to watch my back. And, well, looking at things now...I can't help but be happy. I'm...really glad Ryoshi and I are going to have a kid." Ryoko said. The others all chuckled as Ringo smiled.

"That's amazing Ryoko. I'm so glad you found the one for you." she said, making Ryoko smile. Just then, there was a knock at the door, catching everyone's attention.

"Hmm? You don't suppose he's back already?" Alice asked. Ryoko shrugged, saying she thought Ryoshi's dorm room was farther away than this. She rose from her seat and went to the door. But as she opened the door and looked out, her eyes became petrified with fear. The person at the door was not Ryoshi, but rather a man with long sliver hair and a white and gold uniform. Behind him were several thug like men, each carrying a weapon.

"Hello there...Ryoko. What's this I hear about you having a baby?" he asked. Ryoko couldn't mutter a word, too terrified to even move. She felt herself quaking all the way down to her feet.

"S-Shiro...?!" she shuddered. Hearing that name, Shiro gave an evil grin.

**_~ OKAMI-SAN and her SEVEN COMPANIONS ~_**

A while later, Ryoshi returned to Ryoko's apartment with his gift in hand. He had a smile on his face as he hid it behind his back.

"Ryoko's going to love this. I know she will." he said. He gave a knock at the door, waiting to be let in. But after a while, no one responded. He knocked again, but still no response.

"Okay. Are you guys playing a prank on me or something?" he asked. He opened the door and peeked inside, but to his horror, he found the room in shambles. The others appeared passed out on the ground and no sign of Ryoko.

"R-Ryoko?" Ryoshi muttered, dropping the gift he had behind his back. Just then, he heard a light groan and turned to see Liszt leaning against the wall.

"L-Liszt!" he shouted, rushing to his side. Liszt groaned, forcing himself up as Ryoshi braced him.

"R-Ryoshi. Thank goodness you came back..." he stuttered. Ryoshi gasped.

"Liszt! Tell me! What happened here?! Where's Ryoko?!" Ryoshi yelled. Liszt groaned, rubbing his head.

"It was...S-Shiro. He and some Onigashima thugs...came and...took her." he moaned. Ryoshi gasped, picturing Shiro's evil grin.

"S-Shiro? Why? What does he want with her?" he asked. Liszt groaned.

"Well, I...didn't really catch it. He...used some kind of knock out gas t-to keep us from helping Ryoko. Then...they took her away." Liszt said "W-We're in no state to try and help right now. P-Please...Ryoshi...you have to save Ryoko." Ryoshi lightly gasped, looking around the room to see a smoke grenade canister laying in the center of the room.

"So...Shiro came back just for Ryoko?" Ryoshi asked. Liszt nodded, apologizing that they couldn't have been of more help, but everything took them by surprise. Remembering the look on Ryoko's face the last time Shiro abducted her and having a flashback to his story about how he assaulted her, Ryoshi's eyes narrowed and he began to growl, seething with anger.

"Shiro...that bastard. He'll PAY for this!" Ryoshi growled, tightening his fist.

_~ Meanwhile... ~_

We come upon Onigashima High School, the abandoned and run down school that rivaled Otogibana High. Inside the student council president's room, we find Ryoko tied up in a chair. She began to come to as she looked around the room.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked. Just then, she heard the sounds of an evil chuckle. She gasped and looked towards the sound, seeing Shiro glaring at her with a vicious stare.

"Sh-Shiro!" she gasped. Shiro lightly chuckled as he approached her. As Ryoko tried to look away, Shiro directed her attention to him with a turn of her head.

"Come now Ryoko. That's not nice. I expect you to look at me." he said. Ryoko groaned as she glared at Shiro.

"Just what do you want Shiro? No matter what you're going to do, you AREN'T gonna break me, you got it? So save yourself the humiliation and let me go now." she said. But Shiro chuckled.

"Oh no. I'm not here to break you. On the contrary, I'm here to give you an ultimatum. You see, I'm not happy with the idea that MY girl is going to have a baby with filth like Ryoshi." he said. Ryoko lightly gasped.

"Oh. I get it. You're jealous of him, aren't you? He got to do something that you couldn't accomplish on your own." she said. Shiro huffed, suddenly slapping Ryoko across the face.

"Don't you DARE say that I'm jealous of him." he said, partially seething with anger. Ryoko glared on at him as he regained his composure.

"Anyway, I give you this choice Ryoko. I'll not allow this baby of yours to come into existence. Now, if you should swear yourself to me and me alone, I'll allow this child to live. Otherwise, I'll have to kill it myself..." he said, glaring on with a vicious stare. Ryoko gasped.

"N-No! You wouldn't DARE!" she yelled. Shiro chuckled, flashing his devilish smile at her.

"Oh no? You think I wouldn't? Hmph." he said "Come now Ryoko. You know me better than this." Ryoko watched as he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a gun, pointing it straight at her. Spotting the gun, Ryoko became petrified with fear.

"There's no way out of this Ryoko. Either I have you or no one else will. And if you think your precious Ryoshi can save you..." he said, giving a chuckle "Well then, you can stay tied there and watch as I take his life." Ryoko was speechless, seeing Shiro was dead serious about this latest scheme.

"So...its your choice. Choose me and the baby shall live, but with ME as its father...choose that fool Ryoshi and you can all die together..." he said, narrowing his gaze as he pointed the gun towards Ryoko's stomach.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Part 05: Okami-san and Ryoshi's Miracle

**_Okami-san and Her Wolf Cub_**

**_Chapter 05: Okami-san and Ryoshi-san's Miracle_**

Using Elizabeth and Francoise as his "helpers", Ryoshi was able to trace after Ryoko's scent and led him straight to the abandoned Onigashima High School building. Since their days of pestering Otogibana Academy got out of control, the city moved forward and shut down the building. To this day, no one has ever come here except for Shiro and his captured Ryoko. Ryoshi stood at the gates, armed with his slingshot glove, loaded with his ammo of pachinko balls.

"So...this is where she is." Ryoshi thought, staring intensly at the building "Just hang in there Ryoko. I swore I'm going to protect you and nothing is going to change...especially NOT NOW." Suddenly, they all noticed that there was a horde of weapon carrying thugs outside the front gates. They appeared to be Onigashima students, no doubt hired by Shiro to keep Ryoshi away.

"Well, well...the boss was right. You came after all. Heh. Too bad we ain't going to let you through." one said, carrying a large wooden bat. Ryoshi groaned.

"Dang it. Shiro, you coward..." he thought. The thugs started to close in on him and the dogs, each prepared to strike. Elizabeth and Francoise both gave growls, surrounding Ryoshi's front side with their teeth exposed.

"If you guys don't want an eye full of lead, you'd BETTER let me through." Ryoshi said, preparing his slingshot. Seeing he was not backing down, the thugs suddenly rushed their way towards him. But suddenly, a canister was thrown into the fray. It landed on the ground inbetween the two sides and unleashed a massive wave of smoke, blinding the area in a thick cloud.

"Wh-What the...?!" Ryoshi gasped. Just then, he could see a faint shadow in the smoke that was striking at each of the thugs, blinded by the smoke. He watched as the shady figure made quick work of them as the smoke began to clear away. When it did, Ryoshi saw it was Nekomiya. The Onigashima thugs laid defeated on the ground.

"N-Nekomiya!" he exclaimed. Nekomiya looked to him and grinned.

"Come on! We have a fair lady to rescue! Or are you just going to stand there gawking?" he asked. Ryoshi nodded and followed Nekomiya into the building, but not before tying Elizabeth and Franciose to a nearby post, ordering them to wait. From the inside, Shiro was observing the events via his security cameras.

"So...that little pest managed to make it inside. Hmph. No matter. I'll enjoy killing him myself." he muttered.

**_~ OKAMI-SAN and her SEVEN COMPANIONS ~_**

Inside the building, Ryoshi and Neko dashed throughout the corridors of the school building. Their goal was clear, find Ryoko no matter where she was.

"Nekomiya, what are you doing here? Did Liszt call you?" Ryoshi asked. Neko nodded.

"Yes. A while after you left Ryoko's apartment, he put in a call to me, asking for my assistance in helping you save her. Feeling that villanous Shiro would've brought her here, I came straight to the school and am not going anywhere until we save Ryoko." Neko explained. Ryoshi nodded, glad to have his help in this.

"Hmph. For my former pupil, I'd gladly assist you in anyway I could." he added. Approaching the third floor, they made their way towards the set of stairs that would lead them to the student council's room.

"Okay! We're almost there!" Ryoshi yelled. But suddenly, they heard another storm of feet charging their way and came to a screeching halt. They looked on ahead to see more Onigashima thugs charging their way with weapons. Neko and Ryoshi groaned.

"Great! We're so close!" he thought. Suddenly, Neko stepped in front of him.

"Listen to me very carefully Ryoshi. I'm afraid this is where my assistance will have to end. I'll stay here and fend off these thugs. Once I create an opening, I want you to charge through and keep up the search for Ryoko. Got it?" he asked. Ryoshi nodded, thanking him for his help outside. He stood behind Neko and charged when he gave the signal, able to slip by as Nekomiya stayed to face the enemies.

"Go Ryoshi! Find your beloved before its too late!" Neko called, gaining a brief moment before fighting once more. With his help, Ryoshi was able to find the staircase leading to the fourth floor and eventually made his way towards the student council president's office. He paused for a brief moment to catch his breath, ducking against the wall to avoid being seen.

"Okay...I've got to be careful from here. No doubt Shiro is in there with Ryoko." he thought. After catching his breath, Ryoshi slowly opened the door and peeked inside, seeing nothing but Ryoko tied to her chair within. He gasped and slipped inside, noticed by Ryoko.

"R-Ryoko!" he called. Ryoko looked at him and gasped.

"R-Ryoshi!" she exclaimed "No! You idiot! Stay back! Its a trap!" But Ryoshi didn't listen and rushed to her side, beginning to untie the ropes behind her. However, he suddenly felt a sharp pain at his side as the sound of a gunshot was fired. Looking to the wounded Ryoshi, Ryoko gasped.

"No! Ryoshi!" she exclaimed. He groaned, grasping his side with his hand, seeing partial blood on his clothes. As he began to rise, they both heard a devilish laugh and turned towards the sound, seeing Shiro there with his gun.

"Oops. My bad Ryoshi. I was aiming for your big empty head." he said. Ryoshi growled and stood himself back up.

"Y-You creep! What's the big idea abducting Ryoko?! I assume its because she's having a baby?!" he exclaimed. Shiro chuckled.

"You could say that. I have my own resources as to how I obtain my information. And, let me say for the record, I was not too happy to hear that Ryoko was having a child...especially with a worthless piece of garbage like you." he said "So, therefore, I gave her a choice...to either accept ME as her new suitor and raise the child in YOUR place or die with you." He started to laugh afterward, making Ryoshi's anger grow.

"And, naturally, she just gave me her answer to choose me over you." he finished. But hearing that, the two of them gasped and looked to one another.

"Ryoshi! He's lying! Don't listen to that conniving liar! I already gave him my answer all right. But it was to be with you!" Ryoko shouted. Ryoshi looked on speechless, his eyes glaring widely at her.

"Its true. I opened up to you, Ryoshi, because I knew I could trust you. I knew you weren't someone who'd want to hurt me like that backstabbing rat over there. I want you to be the baby's father..." she continued. Ryoshi slightly blushed, happy to hear that Ryoko finally opened to him. But Shiro huffed and started to approach, his gun pointed towards Ryoshi.

"Please. Stop. You'll make me cry." he said, sounding half hearted in his words. The two angrily glared at him as Shiro stopped with the gun now pointed directly at Ryoshi's head.

"I'll only say this once. Back away from Ryoko Ryoshi. She's not yours anymore. She's been mine from the beginning and I won't just hand her over. You're going to die right here and now." Shiro said. But Ryoshi did not seem flinched or spooked, slightly surprising Shiro.

"What's wrong Shiro? Too afraid to fight me man to man? Or are you so jealous that you'll let your cowardice get the best of you?" he asked. Shiro glared angrily into Ryoshi's eyes, sensing his threats were not working.

"Hmph. Very well. You want to settle this the old fashion way? I'm fine with that. But...you MUST know that I can easily take you." he said, setting the gun down on the desk. Ryoshi huffed and slipped off his slingshot glove and rose his fists, ready to duke with Shiro as Ryoko watched.

**_~ OKAMI-SAN and her SEVEN COMPANIONS ~_**

The fight began as Ryoshi tried to come at him with a furious swing of blows, but Shiro was able to dodge them and quickly kneed Ryoshi in the gut before following with a vicious punch to the face. That threw him to the ground with one blow.

"Ryoshi!" Ryoko yelled. Shiro watched as Ryoshi stood himself back up, ready to fight again. But soon as he stood up, Shiro struck again with a ferocious barrage of punches and then struck him down with a hard blow to the gut. Blood started leaking down his face.

"D-Damn! He's too fast!" Ryoshi thought. Shiro laughed as he started to kick at Ryoshi's side.

"Come on. Don't tell me you're done already." he said. But suddenly, Shiro saw Ryoshi grab hold of his leg with one hand, staring intensly into his eyes.

"N-No way am I through! I WILL save Ryoko! This is the happiest moment of her life and I WON'T let you take that from her!" he yelled. Shiro huffed and stepped back, allowing Ryoshi to get back on his feet. Shiro suddenly came on the assault again, but Ryoshi was ready this time, ducking away in time to land an uppercut on Shiro.

"You got him! All right!" Ryoko cheered. The blow knocked Shiro down to the ground, landing on his rear as Ryoshi hurried to untie Ryoko. Shiro glanced at his lip and wiped it with his hand, shocked to see blood on his hand.

"No way. You...You actually made me bleed." he said, sounding surprised in his tone. Ryoko was successfully untied by the time Shiro stood back up. He started to growl and glared angrily at Ryoshi.

"Y-You're going to pay for this...you damn BRAT!" Shiro yelled. He came on the assault again, trying to strike a blow at Ryoshi. But suddenly, it almost seemed as if the fight was now reversed, with Ryoshi having the advantage thanks to his calm demeanor, focused on protecting Ryoko. But Shiro was blinded with anger having been struck. His poor punch throwing gave Ryoshi openings to swings at him, knocking him to the ground again. But this time, the impact was harder and he was shown having several bruises across his body.

"D-Damn you! I won't let you go! Ryoko is mine!" Shiro exclaimed. He got up one more time and came at Ryoshi with a vicious swing. But though it missed him, it struck directly at Ryoko.

"Ah! R-Ryoko!" Ryoshi gasped. The punch threw her to the floor as Ryoshi glared angrily at Shiro, coming at him with a right hook to his face. This time, the punch had Ryoshi's full force behind him as the punch slammed Shiro face first into the ground.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on Ryoko! You got me?!" Ryoshi shouted. Shiro groaned, glaring up at Shiro with his hand covering his cheek. With Shiro knocked to the ground, Ryoshi turned to Ryoko.

"R-Ryoko...are you okay?" he asked. Ryoko nodded, saying she felt worse. Suddenly, Ryoshi grabbed hold of his side, feeling a sting caused by the bullet. Ryoko lightly gasped.

"Are you okay Ryoshi? What about...that?" she asked. Ryoshi looked to his side and lightly chuckled.

"Oh. D-Don't worry. It might hurt, right now...but losing you would've hurt more. Anyway, c-come on. Let's go." he said. But suddenly, Ryoko gasped, spotting Shiro getting up again and grabbing hold of the gun. He quickly aimed it at the two of them.

"R-Ryoshi! BEHIND YOU!" Ryoko exclaimed. Ryoshi gasped and turned back, seeing Shiro with a big grin and a wicked laugh.

"Ha! You fool! Don't you know the first rule of a fight?! NEVER turn your back on your opponent!" Shiro laughed. Ryoshi quickly glanced at his hand, seeing Shiro's finger on the trigger. He gasped, realizing this shot could go through both of them.

"R-Ryoko! Get down!" he exclaimed. But Shiro laughed and another gunshot was fired, seemingly striking the two of them.

**_~ OKAMI-SAN and her SEVEN COMPANIONS ~_**

Outside Onigashima High School, Ryoko and Ryoshi's friends gathered along with the local police, stationing a barricade around the building. Suddenly, they heard the sound of Shiro's gunfire.

"Gah! Wh-What was that?!" Otohime gasped.

"It came from inside!" Liszt shouted. His eyes trembled, pleading to himself that Ryoshi or Ryoko were not the ones harmed. Back inside, Ryoko laid on the ground. She groaned and glanced at Shiro, seeing a wicked grin on his face. When she looked to Ryoshi, she gasped.

"R-Ryoshi...?" she gasped. Ryoshi remained motionless, shielding Ryoko with his body from the bullet. She slowly pushed herself back up and looked down at Ryoshi's motionless body. She started to frantically shake him.

"C-Come on! Wake up you screw-up!" she exclaimed, striking him in the head afterwards. But despite all that, Ryoshi did not move. She gasped again, fearing the worst had happened.

"N-No...you...you can't be..." Ryoko muttered. She started to cry, shedding tears from her eyes as they dripped down on Ryoshi's face. She then began sniffling, covering her face as she began to cry. Shiro sneered and approached Ryoko, putting his hand down towards her.

"Now then, come Ryoko. You have no choice left but me now. I'll make sure this body is...taken care of." he said, putting on his "nice guy act". All fell silent as Ryoko continued to cry, fearing Ryoshi was killed. Shiro looked on until, out of anger, Ryoko punched him in the face. He was thrown to the ground, dropping the gun in the process. He gasped and glared at Ryoko.

"S-STAY AWAY! I WON'T LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!" Ryoko exclaimed, hugging Ryoshi tightly in her arms. Shiro groaned.

"You still choose him, even in death..." he said, standing back up and picking up the gun. He aimed it again at Ryoko and Ryoshi.

"I'll give you one last chance Ryoko. Say you'll be mine and I just might SPARE you!" he groaned, clasping his teeth together. Ryoko looked on, horrified at Shiro. She then looked down at Ryoshi in her arms, beginning to cry.

"R-Ryoshi...please. I...I need you." she sniffled "Don't leave me..." Just then, as her eyes were filled with tears, Ryoshi's head slightly began to move, unnoticed by Shiro.

"Y-You know something Shiro?" Ryoshi asked, shocking the two of them. Shiro's eyes widened from shock.

"N-No! It can't be! You're still ALIVE?!" Shiro yelled. Ryoshi suddenly turned around and, shown to have slipped his slingshot glove back on, shot a pachinko ball at Shiro's hand, knocking the gun from his hand. It was thrown to the floor as Ryoshi suddenly grabbed and now pointed it at Shiro. Ryoko and Shiro gasped as Ryoshi forced him back towards the windows behind his desk.

"You're no man. You're nothing but a devil in disguise. You know how I could tell?" Ryoshi asked, making Shiro fearful with the gun pointed at him.

"Its because a REAL man doesn't make a girl CRY!" he shouted, suddenly firing the gun at him. Shiro gasped as the gunshot went right through his chest, piercing his body and caused blood stains to appear on his chest.

"D-DAGH! N-No!" Shiro gasped, seeing the blood on his shirt. His eyes began to shake, seeing the red stains now on his hand. He glared directly at Ryoshi and Ryoko, snarling heavily as he charged their way.

"Y-You can't do this to me! Ryoko is MINE!" he yelled. But Ryoshi suddenly threw the gun away and made another fist, drawing it back as Shiro drew closer. Without a sound, he swung with all his might and socked Shiro in the face, throwing him back and flying out the windows, shattering the glass on impact. Everyone looked on with shock as Shiro's body was sent flying out of the upper floor of Onigashima High.

"Wh-Who is that?!" Taro gasped. Alice narrowed her eyes and gasped.

"Is...Is that...Shiro?" she asked. Everyone gasped.

"What?! Shiro?!" they yelled in unison. Shiro's unconscious body fell from the upper floor and came crashing down in the outskirts of the school, his body severly bruised and the blood stains on his shirt. Everyone quickly gathered around him, staring at the defeated Shiro.

"Wh-What just happened? Did...Did Ryoshi...win? I knew this was going to be a fight, but...Ryoshi actually won?" Otohime asked. Liszt glared quietly at Shiro with a surprised look on his face. But then, he grew a smile.

"He did it all right. Our darling Ryoshi did it." he said. Back in Shiro's office, Ryoshi panted for breath, having fought a hard battle. But Ryoko looked on with confusion.

"W-Wait a minute. Ryoshi? I thought he..." she stuttered, causing Ryoshi to chuckle.

"You think he shot me? Not really." he said. He quickly took off his shirt, revealing that Shiro's shot had just missed him, leaving a hole in the side of his shirt.

"Its okay...I'm fine. I'm sorry for scaring you. But I needed Shiro to drop his guard." Ryoshi continued. Ryoko looked on quietly at Ryoshi as started to chuckle afterwards. She slowly approached him and glared directly at him with quite the angry scowl. Ryoshi lightly gasped.

"Uhh...w-what?! Don't tell me I scared you THAT much!" he gasped. Ryoko continued glaring at him with the scowl on her face, drawing her hand back. But as Ryoshi shielded himself with his arms, Ryoko did something he never expected. She suddenly leaned close to Ryoshi and hugged him tightly, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Thank god...y-you didn't die after all. I...I'm so happy!" Ryoko cried. Ryoshi looked down at Ryoko in surprise, but lightly smiled and hugged her back.

"I told you...I'd always be here for you Ryoko." he muttered. Ryoko started to break down as she hugged Ryoshi tightly, happy to see that she did not lose anyone she truly cared about today.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Part 06: Okami-san's Amazing Blessing

_Hello, it's me, Ryoshi again._

_Since that day, when I saved her and finally gave that heartless Shiro what was coming, Ryoko's world has been no short of brighter. The events of that day became local news on television where Shiro's true motives were broadcasted to the world and he was exposed as the black hearted stalker that he was. Many of Ryoko's old middle school friends could not believe their ears or eyes when they saw video footage, courtesy of our friends at the Otogi Bank, that showed who Shiro truly was._

_Because of his "latest" actions, Shiro was arrested and sentenced to solitary confinement. To me, that means he'll be FAR away from Ryoko for the rest of his life. And ever since then, I think Ryoko's "wolf veil" has completely lifted and she was free to tell me everything, knowing the "curse" of Shiro was no more. Ringo and I couldn't be happier to see Ryoko smile so purely now._

_But that's not important right now. What IS important is that you've arrived at just the right time. Today is when Ryoko's baby is about to be born..._

**_Okami-san and her Wolf Cub_**

**_Chapter 06: Okami-san's Amazing Blessing_**

Today opens in Otogibana Hospital, on a day which was a few months after the events of that day. We find Ryoko and Ryoshi in a separate hospital room all their own. Ryoko was seen in a hospital gown and resting in bed as Ryoshi showed her all the cards she received that wished her a safe birth. Most of them were from her old middle school friends, apologizing for not believing her about Shiro.

"Isn't it funny Ryoko? Here we are...about to become parents ourselves." Ryoshi asked. Ryoko looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah. Its totally weird. We NEVER would've thought of anything like this when we first met." she added. Ryoshi lightly chuckled, remembering back to all the times she struck him when they were in high school together and how much he would make her blush.

"So...any word from the doctor yet?" Ryoko asked. Ryoshi nodded.

"They're all set. They're just waiting for the "cue" from you. So, whenever you're ready..." he explained. Ryoko nodded.

"Oh. Okay." she said. Just then, there was a knock at the door and they both looked to see Liszt with the other Otogi Bank members there.

"Hello there. I hope we're not late for the baby's birthday." Liszt teased. Ryoshi chuckled.

"Nope. Not yet. The doctor's are just finishing getting ready." Ryoshi commented. They all entered and gathered themselves around Ryoko's bed. Otohime patted Ryoko's shoulder.

"Good luck in there Ryoko. We'll all be rooting for you and Ryoshi." Otohime said. Ryoko nodded, thanking her. Alice adjusted her glasses.

"No doubt things are going to get crazy in there. But hopefully, you're strong enough to get through it Ryoko." she said. Ryoko took those words a little "less" than what Otohime said, feeling Alice was teasing her. Otsu chuckled.

"I'm still so jealous of the two of you. A pair of lovers whose about to give birth to a new baby." Otsu said, beginning to cry.

"If you're so jealous, why don't you find a guy yourself Otsu? Hee! I can help you!" Majolica exclaimed. Otsu gasped and turned bright red, turning away from Majolica.

"M-Majolica! Seriously! Stop that!" she exclaimed. But just then, she found she turned face first into Taro, looking down at her.

"Don't worry my dear Otsu. I'm sure, one day, you'll be able to have such a happy moment yourself." Taro said, speaking softly into her ear. But Otohime heard him and grabbed hold of his shirt collar.

"Taro dear...WHAT were you just saying?" she asked, chuckling afterwards. Taro gulped and felt himself being yanked backwards by Otohime.

"O-Otohime! Listen! It...It was just me encouraging her! I-I wasn't trying to SUGGEST anything!" Taro exclaimed. The others continued to watch as Otohime dragged Taro into the nearby empty room.

"Oh boy. There they go again." Momoko sighed. Just then, there was another knock at the door and Ryoshi looked to see Machiko Himura. Her arms were tucked behind her back.

"M-Machiko?" he asked. She approached the side of the bed and bent down, looking straight at Ryoko.

"Hey Ryoko. Sorry I'm late. When Yukime told me you already left, I rushed here as soon as I could. I wanted to give you this." she said. She showed Ryoko a small vase of flowers with a large red ribbon around the vase.

"Its something I thought you'd like. Its to congratulate you on your baby." she said. Ryoko lightly chuckled.

"Thank you Machiko. They're absolutely beautiful." she said. Machiko smiled and asked Ryoshi if he could set them down somewhere. Just as he did, a nurse arrived at the doorway.

"Excuse me, Miss Okami? We're all ready for you. Are you all set?" she asked. All eyes looked to the door as Ryoshi looked to Ryoko nodding.

"Yeah. I'm all set." she said.

**_~ OKAMI-SAN and her SEVEN COMPANIONS ~_**

Ryoko and Ryoshi were moved together into the delivery room as everyone waited outside in the hall, each taking a seat for themselves. All was quiet for a while until they all heard the agonizing sounds of Ryoko screaming in pain.

"Oh my goodness! What's going on in there?!" Otsu gasped. Liszt chuckled.

"That, my dear Otsu, is the miracle of birth you're hearing." he said. But soon after, they heard Ryoshi yelling as well.

"And THAT?" Alice asked. Liszt seemed to remain quiet to that sound, not wanting to say a word.

"Geez. Just what is Ryoshi doing? There's no reason for him to be screaming." Machiko asked. Momoko looked on with concern on her face, probably guessing the pain Ryoko was in. Inside, we find Ryoko situated on her bed and Ryoshi at her side, grasping tightly onto his hand with all her might. Ryoshi was howling because of how tightly she grasped onto him.

"R-Ryoko! I know you're in a lot of pain, but that doesn't mean I have to feel it too!" Ryoshi exclaimed. Ryoko groaned and glared at Ryoshi out of the corner of her eye.

"W-Well, how'd YOU feel if you were trying to push a watermelon out your butt?!" Ryoko exclaimed "I need something to hang onto here!" Ryoko started to push again, yelling loudly as she gripped onto Ryoshi's hand.

"Just hang in there Ryoshi! This is for Ryoko! Just...ignore the pain!" he thought to himself. Ryoko stopped to catch her breath before the process continued, encouraged by the doctor to keep her breathing up.

"You're doing great Miss Okami! Almost there!" the doctor called. Ryoko stopped for a minute before giving it one last heavy push.

"DAGH!" Ryoko howled. As she kept herself clamped to Ryoshi, the sound of a baby's crying broke the air. Ryoko and Ryoshi gasped, both looking down towards her legs.

"Is...Is it...?" Ryoko asked. The doctor stood back up and nodded, showing her a small infant in his arms. The baby was seen crying, having taken its first breath.

"Congratulations you two! Its a baby girl!" he said. Ryoko gasped as Ryoshi lightly smiled. After a bit of clean up, the baby was wrapped in a blanket and given to Ryoko. The baby continued to cry in her arms as Ryoko looked down at the child.

"Hello there little girl. Welcome to the world." she whispered. Hearing her mother's voice, the baby began to coo quietly as its eyes slowly opened to see her and Ryoshi.

"Just look at her Ryoko. She's absolutely beautiful." he said. The baby looked in surprise at Ryoshi as he brought his hand in slowly to tickle her chin. She took hold of Ryoshi's hand and began sucking on his fingertip.

"Aww! What a cutie!" Ringo's voice exclaimed. Ryoko and Ryoshi gasped, looking towards the doors to see their friend entering the room via the nurse's permission.

"Ooh! She's so adorable Ryoko! She looks like an angel!" Ringo squealed. When Ryoshi asked what she was doing here, Ringo said that, as Ryoko's friend, she gets first glance at her new baby.

"Heh heh. She sure is Ringo." Ryoko said. She gently rocked the infant in her arms as the baby seemed to fall asleep in her arms. Ryoshi smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"So, what do you think we should name her Ryoko?" he asked. Ryoko looked to him and then back down at the child.

"If it was a girl, I had plenty of names in mind. But there was one I had in mind from the start. How about...Emi Morino?" she asked. Ryoshi lightly gasped, blushing as Ryoko gave the child his last name. He looked to her and saw she was smiling at him.

"Emi...what a beautiful name." Ringo said. Ryoko smiled, cradling the infant Emi in her arms.

* * *

_With Emi Morino's birth, Ryoko's world just lit up. She was a mother now, something she wanted to be ever since her days in middle school. Soon after her birth, Ryoshi moved into Ryoko's dorm room with her and with hard work and dedication, Ryoshi saved up enough money for him and Ryoko to be officially wed. All their friends from Otogi Bank were there for the wedding as well._

_Today, Ryoko has returned to her training at the gym, trying to become strong for her baby should anything come. But around home with Ringo and Ryoshi, having moved into his aunt's apartment complex after the wedding, she is a loving and caring mother, eager to show Emi everything about Otogibana City. So, with Ryoshi at her side while raising little Emi..._

_All's well that ends well..._

**_THE END_**


End file.
